Sent back to the past? G00
by Sweet-Ice-Drop
Summary: Emma didn't know what happened one minute he was battling daemon with tsunayoshi Then... Dameon did something that made him swallow and then it went black the last thing he hea rd before his lost his mind to the darkness was the scream of his name and the pain...then...nothing . . . . . It smelled like...a bakery? {REWRITING STORY}
1. 0

This is a (fem!)enmaxgiotto aka G00 story!

It's just I see a lot of G27 stories and then enma is in some of them...and then I got this crazy ship idea from a story...even if they only said hi to each other...I just started shipping them...and since I have found one ship story between these two...I decided to be the second! :D I wonder how far this ship will get to sail XD

Warning: This does NOT belong to me! But the idea and that's all!

...I suck at fighting scenes!

and gore...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Enma panted as he spit out crimson blood and was getting weaker and tired with this fight but he would not loss hope. Not with his family trapped within the vindice as well as some Vongola members. Tsuna kept doing his all to protect his family as well as Enma's family, and he was graceful to tsuna and the Vongola when his family realized the misunderstanding between the Vongola and Simon because of this _monster_...this _monster_ that was called...

 **Daemon**

Enma clutched his fist as he called for another black hole to get suck that _monster_ in. Of course it didn't work as daemon called another illusion that trapped Enma with vines and cut enmas black hole as tsuna screamed Emma's name as he was dragged towards daemon with him struggled and trying to burn the vines at the illusions. It only tightened his hold on their victim and Emma caught his breath as it tightened his lungs and throat.

It **hurt's...-!**

 **-PAIN!**

Emma started coughing and greedily suck up air as the vain's loosened. Emma felt light headed, his neck was probably red from the strangle that just happened. Emma tried to figure out what was going on but he felt too light headed, all he heard were screams and fighting. Emma knew he was in trouble but he couldn't call his flames...he got weak...he used too much of his earth flames. He felt like he was lifted to the air as a hand caught his neck and the vines vanished. He gasp for air and brought his hands to his neck trying to get out of the hold of this filthy monster. He tried to kick and scream to do **ANYTHING** , but daemon simple blocked his weak attacks as Emma felt saliva drip from his mouth as he felt more light headed, he forgot how to breath, Emma started to finally choke for air.

Tsuna was trying his best to reach his friend but these illusion's kept getting in the way of him saving his friend. He finally looked up and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Emma body getting slower with the struggling and tsuna was filled with anxious and determined to save his friend. His sky flames grew bigger and more bright as his fighting started to strengthen with the resolve to save his 'patched up friendship' with enma. He was not going to lose his best friend to this...this... _betrayer_ of Vongola.

Enma's head was swirling as he felt something shift in the air and a dreadful chuckle filled the air. Enma shivered as his body started to shut down on him and his flames started to disappear.

 **He was going to die**

Enma family that was yet to be imprision by the vindice or trapped, forced to watch, in daemon card were terrified that their boss will die. That who they consider as their little brother is going to die, Adelheid cried in frustration as she tried to help her boss/little brother. Yet she couldn't it was a fight between these three and if she interfere with the battle. She would get chained up as well and could get her boss/little brother to get chained up as well. They would lose and be imprisoned in the vindice care for a long, _long_ time. Right there, they froze at daemons words that fell from his _dreadful_ lips.

 _"Hmm~ this is fun and all buuut~ I think it's my turn to finish my part in the plan...by doing this~!"_

Adelheid world froze and slowed down as her face expression turned from worry into horrified when she saw daemon put something in enma mouth and forced him to eat it. His body soon goes limp and motionless after he, against his will, ate the thing that he was forced to eat.

Enma tastebuds exploded with a bitter and sweetness taste as if it couldn't decided which flavor to choose. It tasted weird and awful as he tried to spit it out afterwards as if to get the taste out. Then his vision started to show black dots that seemed to consume his vision soon and he knew that he was going to black out from the lack of oxygen and with the stong taste he had in his mouth. It got to dizzy to...to...t...o...

.

.

.

 **Black**

.

.

.

 ** _"ENMA!"_**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The little bakery was standing still in that busy town with not that many people in the bakery itself, which was odd considering the town population. There a old women sweeping at the back of the bakery with light brown hair that was barely noticeable with the gray and white hair that was mostly dominating the hair then the brown. Her olive green eyes were still bright and playful but had wisdom to it as well. She had a sharp tongue and was a smart women yet her old age was getting to her and she knew she might close the bakery if she didn't find help soon. The women stopped sweeping and with a tiresome sigh as well as an annoyed look while messing up her hair a bit in frustration. "Dam...what am I to do?" Then something strange happened the earth **shook** , now many would have thought it was an earthquake but...it didn't _feel_ right, yet it did. The old women put her hand against the bakery that she owned to steady herself and yet for some reason she felt a pattern with the shaking. It was as if it was going to a certain location and nowhere else. The women tried to find where it was coming from and found that the earth was shaking from the forest. 'What the-?' Then it stopped. It just stopped as if nothing happened at all and for some reason the women felt...no...needed to go to the forest to help someone. 'Help...?' The women was confused with her thought but then her own body moved on it's own to the forest and she was surprised that she couldn't stop. The farther along she went deeper and deeper into the forest the more she saw vines and trees moved in weird angles as if to scare or protect something. Then she saw it...no her...she saw **her**! The women gasp as she saw a naked girl with vines formed and circling around her as if to protect her but that was not what she gasped at, it was her I injuries. 'Oh heavens to the god-! Where had this young girl get such injuries!' The women ran to the young girl, ignoring the vines that seemed to have moved to attack her but stopped and went back to there original spots as if sensing that the old women would help. The old women then roughly got to her knees, not caring that she got her apron and dress dirty, and put her hands into her pockets on her apron to get a rag to clean her as much as she could with this old rag. The old women then got a closer look on the strange girl when she was cleaning her up with the best of her ability's with that simple and old rag, that now had dirt and dried blood on.

The strange young girl to say the least was breath taking and beautiful to a mans prying eyes. Her long silky red hair looked messy yet brushed and was long and healthy with some vines and leaf's here and there on her hair, she looked like a greek god with that hair style. Her pale and healthy skin was another trait that women here in Italy would love and die for to have it had reminded her of a Japanese women. The women then thought way back to when she first saw a young Japanese women, to say the least they were usually breath taking or gorgeous. As she looked back at the young girls face she saw a heart shaped face and long lashes with a hint of pink to her cheek, her lips were formed into a soft full pink heart shape that looked very kissable. The women decided not to look at the body but could tell that she had a chest anybwomen here would envy for as well as a curvy, yet tamed, body . Sadly she had bandages that almost cover her whole left leg and many bandages covering her face but it still looked attractive to say the least. She could see that this young women would get bullied for her beauty and youth.

The old women then snapped out of it when the young girl moved and whimpered in pain. The women then got back on her feet to help this young girl and bring her back to the bakery to help with her horrible injuries and some decent clothes for this young girl, heavens she must be freezing!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Enma was in a dreamless state as 'he opened 'his' eyes slowly and tiredly. 'His' vision was blurry and 'his' body hurt with a hind of numbness. 'He' then slowly looked around and saw 'he' was in a unfamiliar place that was not 'his' siblings room's. Enma tensed when 'he' felt light yet heavy at the same time. 'His' body felt off yet 'he' couldn't look down because 'his' neck was just too weak. Enma then noticed a smell and smelled something sugary?

...

Where...was 'he'?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Yay! I did a chapter on this!

Oh wow that took forever to type! T^T"

Yes...this is a rare...a very rare ship but you know what? I'm going to type it either way and it's probably not going to get a lot of views(or none) either way but I'm proud that I'm typing this story! Just going to need help with where I am going with this story...'

Anyway~ I hope you will like this story and tell me if I made a mistake anywhere...cause I'm as blind as a bat! XD

Sweet-Drop Out~?


	2. 1

Wah~! I actually got reviews?! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter it's getting really dark now...But not for long! Soon enough a time skip will happen and it will be years! I should probably change the rating soon ;; cause it's going to be a very...ah...adult story...yeah...sure...let's go with that!

Warning: Reborn does not belong to me!

A/n: It has been 2 or 3 years since I last read the manga/anime so I am rusty if anyone of you see a mistake or I got wrong information please tell me so I can correct it!

Thank you

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

It's been 8 mouths since she last woke up in the past. She was so confused of where she was and how she even got here. Especially that she wasn't a 'she' in the first place dam it 'she' was a he! She remembered her reaction like it was yesterday, aka 8 mouths ago.

•~•~•~•Past [8 mouths, 13:26, noon]~•~•~•~•

 _Where...was he...?_

 _Enma didn't remember much but all he remembered was pain and struggling for his breath. His hands automatically reached for his throat and felt a silky fabric instead of his skin. Enma blinked in surprise and confusion. 'Did his family and tsuna's win the fight...?' He didn't remember it was to hazy to remember. His head started to hurt when he tried to deeply remember, he stopped because he started to get a head ache. He sighed once again and looked around the room and started to get more confused and he finally started to tense up. This wasn't any room he's been in, it also looked old fashion,_ _ **very**_ _old fashioned. There was a old looking dresser next to the door with a mind rror above it. The dresser was very pretty and had carvings with flowers as well with curly lines. The dresser was a light brown color and looked like it was used quiet frequently. He then looked to the next big object in this strange room and saw a closet that looked very, plain and had simple designs here and there. There was two nightstands next to him with a old looking lamp and looked to be a hand made as well. Now that Enma thought about it the room looked like all the furniture had to be hand made. The walls looked like a cream color with a red line covering the top and the bottom of the wall. Enma then saw that his bed cover was a pearl white color with a wooden bed frame that was a light wooden color as well._

 _In other words the room looked cozy and homey with a vase and flower's on top of the dresser, there was also some pictures here and there. The air smelled like sweets with a hint of forest. That calmed Enma down, the forest was like his family, a home, to him. It reminded him of his forest guardian, even if all he did was call him names and not care about him, he was still one of his family member and Enma knew that his guardian had a soft spot for him, somewhere...hopefully. Enma chuckled slightly but all he received was pain instead, he then finally realized his body hurt like hell._

 _Enma's body hurt like Reborn kicked him all over his body, Enma shivered when he thought about that satin tutor, how tsuna survived Enma would love to know. It was then and there that Enma finally realized his chest was heavy...very heavy. He then then looked down and in all honesty this was a safe and very reasonable reaction, he screamed._

•~•~•~•Present [8:16, morning]~•~•~•~•

After that Enma had met the women that saved her. Of course Emma faked amnesia and made her self act like she didn't know how to take care of her body. Which she actually didn't because she use to be a boy and not a girl in the beginning, she sighed sadly. Enma knew that she couldn't stay with this nice old lady for long, she couldn't get attached to her. Enma clutched her teeth and hands in frustration when the earth inside her told her to stay, that it was to dangerous for her to go outside. Enma finally had the basic to be a fine lady from the old women that she decided to call her . Enma had finally got the basic to cook and dancing from the old women. Enma already knew that she grew attracted to Angelic and she knew that was bad. Enma had to go back to her time and not here, she had to leave.

That's what she kept telling her for the past 8 months, yet she couldn't. It was like her earth flames were telling her that leaving the old women would be very dangerous. Then the time had finally come when she had to leave because Angelica had finally died from a unknown illness. Enma had packed all her belonging and grabbed the stuffed wolf that had a laced ribbon at the neck. The wolf was white but had red eyes as well as the ribbon. She would treasure this wolf because Angelica had given this to her, for helping her around the bakery. Enma would forever be thankful to Angelica. Enma had cried the night Angelica died, she had felt the same way when her little sister was announced dead.

Enma looked behind to see the bakery one last time and held onto her hat so it wouldn't fly off, she smiled sadly at the bakery.

 _"Goodbye"_

With those final word Enma walked away from the bakery. The bakery figure started to vanish from Enma vision when she looked back. Her only suitcase had a nice brown color, with her two dresses and another pair of heels. She had her undergarment as well with her hats and make-up. She had a couple of bag's of gold from Angelica when she died. Enma sighed once again when she passed a couple of, perverted, men as they cat called her in this small town. Enma didn't have time for this and went to a vacant carriage and booked a ride for the next huge town. Enma smiled a little, the next town was under the protection of a vigilante-that-turned-into-the-most-powerful-mafia-familia-ever. Enma smiled turned slightly down when she thought, that, not to long ago she thought vongola was her enemy because they had murdered her family. In the end it was all a mis-understandmeant and it was that **demons** fault that killed her family. Enma glares darkly at the ground, yet even with the killing intent rolling off her body. Her body language was shaking, even if she wanted to kill that **demon** she was still traumatized from almost dying from his hands. Enma was still in her terrified/killing thoughts when-

"Excuse me miss but the carriage is ready and your belongings have been boarded on the carriage"

Enma looked up with a surprised look and calmed down with a small gentle smile directed to the driver.

"Ah...forgive me I was in my own world, Excuse me for my behavior sir"

Ah Enma hated talking like this, but she was taught by Angelica to always be formal and nice to survive in this cruel world. The driver simple nods and opened the door for her and helped her get in.

"Where too miss?"

Enma faked a smile at the driver and told him the town she wanted to go to.

Ah...how foolish this driver thought she was, as if she'll let him take her to a slavery company. She was in the mafia, she knew how to kill and lead the person on.

Enma brought her fan out and put it against her mouth, hiding it, and smirked. Ah yes let's see how this will turn out like, let's act like the sweet sheep she is. Of course her brave side is only a mask of when she's in her boss mode like tsuna. She would only show her shy/timid side to people she trusted. That was a different case with tsuna but this is the past, it's different.

He didn't have his family with him, he didn't know anyone but Angelica, vongola, and simon family but that was all.

Enma missed being a guy, he, I mean she sighed tiredly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

KozumeKenma5: *gasp* thank you! The reason I decided to make this ship happen was because I was just thinking that there was a lot of G27 story's and Enma just popped into my head and thought 'hey since tsuna is paired up with Giotto a lot why not Enma?' And then that thought stayed in my mind for awhile and that turned into a fem!enma because why not babies? CX but-! I am happy that I got someone else to follow this ship! ^^

marshmallowqueen99: *laugh nervously* I'm working on chapter 3 right now but I am currently stuck with this new idea for the chapter...and deciding if it's a good idea to put in the story or not...*sigh* ugh for this chapter I was debating if I should turn this story really dark or a timid dark...I decided timid cause I was thinking forced se* slave or a newbie and 'weak' vongola maid...I decided for my first story it will be a a bit dark but soon it will either be either fluff or 18+ dunno...ah I'm rambling again...sorry ;;

Ah! I would also like for you to vote of what personality would Giotto fit in this timid dark story?

Giotto personality:

Option 1- Nice, gentlemen, sweet,smart,powerful,cake lover

Option 2- Nice, gentlemen, Dark, seductive,possessive,smart,powerful,cake lover

Option 3- cake lover,Nice, acts like a child, powerful, smart but not really

I'm going towards a certain option but it's whatever you choose! ^^


	3. AN: Ideas

Okay so sadly this isn't a new chapter but it's coming soon so don't worry!

i just had these ideas that got stuck in my head and there rare pairings or new...dunno but it's all Enma center ^^ I'm obsessed with him XD

 **First Idea: Contract**

 ** _Pairing_** **:TYL! Reborn/Fem(?) Enma/Tsuna**

 ** _Rating_** **: M**

 **AU: Selling their own body**

 ** _Warning_** **: Selling body's,Smut,Swearing,Fake-Love - True love, Drugs(?)**

 ** _Summary_** **: Enma had a rough childhood and was a poor person living on the streets in Italy, that was debating weither to sell her/her body for money.**

 **If it Enma was a female: Tsunayoshi was in the picky situation, he needed a heir the problem? He's Gay and he already has a lover named reborn. So tsuna and reborn get and idea to buy a women and they found Enma, crying and terrified, surrounded by drunk men.**

 **If Enma was a male: Tsunayoshi needed another lover to act as a women to parties, since his other lover reborn did not want to dress like a women because he was not the girl in there relationship . So tsunayoshi told reborn to go buy a random person of the street's, instead they found Enma, horrified, about to be raped. So they save him and bought him, now there was something strange with Enma's body even if he had all the male genes and looks yet his inside was that of a female, so he could get pregnant.**

 **AND**

 ** _Second Idea_** **: Accept me**

 ** _Pairing_** **: Reborn/Enma**

 ** _Rating_** **: T - M(?)**

 **AU: Magic**

 ** _Warning_** **: Magic, different words, swearing, collage, blood, yaoi ", smut(?)**

 ** _Summary_** **: (Well since there's a lot of R27 why not R00? because really reborn also kind of taught Enma) Enma was a loser at his collage he didn't have high grades nor high magic, his collage was the best of the best the only reason he got into this school was because his brother was best friends with the head masters son. There was two worlds earth and magicae (I have no creativity here ;; if you find another name please tell me ;;) the humans didn't really have magic but they had abit while the people from magicae had powerful magic they can choose didferent forms but the high classes and above look like human, yet there was a seal inside Enma there was something strange with Enma and that interest** **him** **.**

Here we go~ these are the ideas that are stuck in my head should I make these stories now or later?


	4. 3

**Okay! So um my story will sadly have slow updates for awhile because high school is stressing me out big time *sigh* my grades are dropping and my parents are getting extremely worried but they understand and never push me because I have a IEP (process disability) and guys if you don't know what that is it's like you can't process something fast like the others and it's just so stressful for me ;; midterms are also on a go currently at the high school now then onto answering questions~!**

 **marshmallowqueen99: I know right? XD well I actually have a reason with the cake obsession it's just every single fanfictions I read with Giotto in it he's always a major cake lover and I'm like "why not?" And so I did put cake lover on all of them and also just for laughs XD**

 **Freddie4153: Your vote had been 'accepted' get it? No? Okay...;; I'm such a horrible person now...I can't believe I typed this D'X**

 **VinniVVicc: yea...I think that's a good idea...I should do them later...**

 **anyelanajera:...which one? The personality for Giotto or the story?...*reads your other comment* ohh! Okay your votes are in -u-""**

 **To both Guest's: uh option one for the story or the personality? ••""**

 **Also friendly reminders!**

 ***If you have any ideas for future chapters in this story please PLEASE tell me because I don't have anymore ideas and I'm going to need a lot of them so don't hesitate to give me an idea you might want to tell or express because I will gladly accept it and see what I could do with it...for ideas that might not get accepted don't worry I might use those for future stories ^^**

 **** I SUCK AND HAVE NO SKILL FOR DOING FIGHTING SCENES! NO MATTER WHAT I DO I TRY TO TYPE IT AND THEN IT WOULD SOUND SO WERID AND I IMAGINE HOW THE FIGHT WOULD GO AND I WOULD GO INTO DETAIL AS WELL BUT WHEN I ACTUALLY TYPE IT OR TRY TO EXPLAIN IT MY HANDS AND BRAIN JUST STOP AND GO BLANK! DX (so sad ;;)**

 *****I just ran out of ideas I mean I know how it begins and ends but the middle is just ughhhh I need to read more to get a idea or something T^T**

 ******KHR does not belong to me! Or there would be a lot of rare pairings or Au's and yaoi and *rants***

 *******I'm horrible at describing people so sadly please bear with me with the horrible and ugly description of people's faces, I'm just going to skip the clothes you already know what they might look like ;;**

 **(I'm getting obsessed with servamp 3 but Reborn...eh I'll just love them both 33 who also loves servamp?...should I do a crossover with these two? XD)**

•~•~•~•~Noon {13:43}•~•~•~•~•

Enma simply sat there on the carriage floor with a terrified look, yes you read right a terrified look. There with the door open was the man that she paid to drop her off for the next town holding a gun in his hands and giving her a smug look.

"Now look here women your going to get out and peacefully get outside, I'm sure with a Beauty like you, you'll pay handsomely"

Enma weakly nodded with tears on her eyes and grimace mentally, 'how dumb can this man be?' Then Enma cursed in her head once again for forgetting that she has yet to know if the Vincent still have the laws intact or not. Since flames were still not that know in the mafia currently but are still known, just a rarity. So Emma decided to go old fashion, 'the irony with that thought', and get her gun that she decided to make in her free time during her stay at Angelica place. She also, luckily, had her gears from the future as well as a extremely rare earth flames box, was a wolf just like the stuffed animal Angelica gave her. She decided to name her wolf admah he was a fierce and bloody wolf but had his cute adorable- she felt someone grab her hair roughly and dragging her.

"Come here boys we got a cutie here to sell."

Enma clutched her teeth at these men, even though she also use to be a man, and see them act like this towards women was disgraceful. She didn't know where she was but in a forest somewhere in the middle of it all, Enma paused at that thought, then smiled sadly after all the earth was like a guardian or a parent to her, so once she touches the ground and it senses she's in danger it will act and protect what it considers it's own. With that thought in her mind the man that was grabbing her hair roughly dropped her on the ground,roughly, and as her body touched the ground, the earth attacked. Enma simple grimaced at the bloody screams coming out of her kidnappers as she laid there on the ground counting the body's that fell and smelling that awful smell, she closed her eyes and covered her ears because it was to gruesome to watch and hear and then she quietly whispered with a shaky voice.

 **"I'm so sorry this happened to you but you should have been considering who you captured"**

•~•~•~•~Morning {8:15}•~•~•~•~•

There was a lump on a bed in a big dark room at a mansion in an unknown forest with an gate surrounding it. The mansion has a luscious garden and a lawn with a path for carriages as well as a barn to keep the horses at as well as other animals. There was a fountain with the garden, as well, as it sat in front of the mansion,silently. A training ground was inside and outside of the mansion and with a big kitchen as well and some small ones here and there in the mansion. There were many rooms with a bathroom added to it for the owners and servants as well as guest. A huge beautiful ballroom as well as a dinning and meeting room to put it simple it was a huge mansion just not as big as certain people.

A groan sound seemed to have come from the dark room. The blankets were moving and shifting around before a dark haired man come out of the cover and yawned.

"Dam what time is it this morning?"

Another yawn broke out of the mans throat with a stretch added to it. He looked around with drowse eyes and saw that the sun was what seemed to up since only a bit of sunlight was coming in and he cursed. The man jumped out of the bed and went to a luxurious dresser and got what seemed to be his clothes out of the dresser. He then put his cloths on his bed and went to the curtain that was over the window covering the outside world. Once he reached his destination he pale strong hand reached out and grabbed the edge of the certain and-

 _Wosh!_

The outside world was exposed from the once dark room and the man sighed at the beauty and stretched to get the sunlight to highlighting his nice toned body once again. His once dark hair had turned into a bright red as a care free smile stretched on his face as his eyes twinkled with mischief. His strange looking eyes that seemed to have a compass looking shape for the pupil instead of the usual circle, was a bright bloody color.

"My my my~ I feel like today will be interesting~!"

The man hummed a happy tune before he turned and started to change, after all he was a busy man!

•~•~•~•Noon {13:39}~•~•~•~•

The red haired man was what seemed to be in the dinning room of the mansion, eating lunch. The man looked slightly tired but was very much smiling while eating. There are other people in the room as well eating but they seem to be either fighting or joking around. There were four other man and two other women in the room not counting the red haired man. One of the men was a blonde man with short hair with his hair, from the looks of it swiped backwards with gel. The blond man had light blue eyes with a beard to it as well, he seems to have a sword next to him and was laughing lightly at the man next to him. The man next to him had strangely green hair with matching green eyes and a light scratch to his cheek. He's was smirking with a light and playful look in his eyes. The women next to the red haired man had black hair and long wavy hair and she seems to have been blushing while beating a man next to her. Her huge bust and huge breast and curvy body was a beauty to other men but the other four in the room except for the one she was currently beating up.

The man she was beating with had dark purple hair that seemed to have a fancy hair style. He also had a sharp triangle beard and he seemed to have been laughing while trying to say something but was cut off with the beating. The other women was slightly unique to say the least. She had bright blond hair yet she had one side of her head bald but the other side had long luscious hair that gleamed in the sunlight. She had a Egypt style of face paint under her eyes with a bright pinkish lip gloss. The last man was quiet huge to say the least and seems to have a bigger appetite then the rest and they seemed used to it. The bigger man had short brown hair with brown eyes and seemed to have been eating a piece of chicken legs.

The red haired man smiled at the group of people while he grabbed his tea cup and brought it close to his lips before the earth inside him went haywire. He flinched and froze while staring wide eyed at his tea, just now he felt something he then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate where their seemed to be, a very young, earth flames coming from. He opened his eyes half lid and grimace when he found out the younger earth was in trouble and the earth was currently protecting it. From the look of danger it must have been a life and death danger since the earth itself was seeking older earth flames users around to protect the younger earth flame user. Yet the red haired man was surprised he was certain there was only one earth flame user and that was him, after all he doesn't remember having a younger sibling.

"Boss?"

The red haired looked up and saw the uneasy and worried look of everyone, it would seem they can spangly feel that the red haired man was uneasy. The red haired man sighed and got up while looking at the group of people with a sleeping look in his eyes. He had to get near the younger earth before the earth itself calmed down after all the earth can be very gruesome to people that tries to hurt what's they considered their own. He had experience it once and he wished for it to never happen again, all those corpse, he shivered.

" Hm~? Oh I'll be right back I seem to have forgotten something be right back~"

The group of people looked at him in surprised but before they can question him the red haired raised a hand to silence them.

"Don't worry I'll be right back don't worry"

With that said he didn't give them a change to object him once again before he disappeared through the door. Once he was outside he closed his eyes and a strange looking flame appeared on his forehead with strange looking characters that seemed to be fading in and out surrounding him. The red haired man then opened his eyes and crouched while he seemed to be getting ready for something before he-

 _WOSH!_

Where he was previously standing was nothing but a bit smoke standing where he was at.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The screams finally stopped but the smell of blood was still strong. Enma flinched at the body's but composed herself rather quickly, she still or was far from being a boss if she couldn't get through a couple of ripped body parts.

"...the earth can be rather brutal..."

Enma looked around, bored, even if just a second ago she was terrified she had to compose herself, she was a mafia boss after all even if she wanted to throw up so badly or scream in distress she couldn't. Then Enma felt something a flame, an earth flame! Oh how stupid can she get?! Enma got onto her shaking legs and grabbed her belonging and found that one of the horses stayed, how it didn't run like the rest was a mystery to her but that didn't matter. **He** was coming and she had to run form it and try to get away to a town or something to just lose him. She got on the horse and put her belonging in front of her and-

"Go!"

Enma clicked(?) against the saddle and the horse neighed and started to run through the forest. Soon enough she started to feel the older earth flames reach where the gruesome scene was at but she was long gone. Yet Enma knew she couldn't ride to far at this rate, he was already flying to her and Enma was terrified. How can she face her ancestor after the whole vongola misunderstandment and almost killing the 10th heir? Even if he didn't know about what she did, Enma still felt ashamed and a failure of a boss for the Simon family.

She rode

And rode

And rode...

Until she was in an unknown beautiful town

Emma looked around while the horse was panting, so she stopped at a place to get water for her horse. She looked at the forest and saw **him** enter the city looking for something, her, as some people, women, around him pointed and squealed and blushed at the sight of him. Enma averted her eyes from him and thanked the women sealing the water and jogged to her horse and gave it water. Enma had to check its gender soon enough, she made a slightly worried face that she might have offended the horse. Once the horse had its water Enma quickly walked deeper into town with the horse followed her. She felt that **he** was still trying to find her, it didn't matter as long as she contained her flames and attention off him she'll be fine. With that plan in her head she turned to the man that gave her a bit of food.

"E-etto do you know what this town name is?"

The man simple stared at her strangely before smiling at her gently.

"Ah...this is the town where vongola protects, its called Sicily."

Ah no wonder there was a lot of water...

"Ah thank you sir"

The man simply smiled and wiped his hands against his apron and asked a question.

"I'm gunna take it your not from around here miss?"

Enma simple smiled at him and bowed then, she walked away.

She had reached her horse and grabbed the belt then started to walk randomly once again, evading **him**. Hopefully he doesn't find her any time soon, the more she walked the darker the sky turned as stars started to show themselves from the night started to close shop and night shops started to open. Soon enough drunk people where awake and dancing, laughing. She knew that she entered the red district of the night at Sicily, where the true mafia awakes and show themselves. People stared at her as if debating if she had to body for a fun night, but the red haired girl would disappear before they choose their answer. Finally Enma had found the place where she can lay low for awhile before she killed them, if they caught her running away. After all she doesn't like to kill, but if she had to then so be it, as the saying goes the weaker will not survive but the stronger will or something like that. It didn't matter anymore a man had started to walk her way from the fancy building.

"Well hello there miss can I ask would you like to enter this world~?"

Enma knew what those worlds already meant.

"I already do, kind sir, I'm looking for a place to...ah stay for a bit"

The man eyes darkened slightly, they got the message it would seem. The man then nodded and turned into business mood.

"What are you good at miss?"

Enma smirked darkly

"Singing and dancing sir~ but it would be **just** **great** if no one touched me or a head falls~"

The man gulped slightly at the aura that was surrounding her.

 _Just like a boss_

The man eyes widened at this thought and swiftly nodded his head, then bowed slightly.

"This way ma'am"

Enma smiled sickly

 _How she hated to act like this, but she had to survive in this unknown place._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **(For the guest's I don't know which option you want the story or personality so your votes didn't go in sorry it's just I need clarification sorry once again ")**

 **Giotto personally:**

 **Option 1: 1**

 **Option 2: 2**

 **Option 3: 2** **(I have no idea how this personality will work in this story since it's not a crack story but a semi dark/fluff story but I'll try, because Giotto is in the next chapter...that is if this one wins *cringe* ••")**

 **Other stories:**

 **Option 1: 0**

 **Option 2: 2 (XD I already started the disclaimer and prolong ^^)**

 **New Stories:**

 **Now: 0**

 **Later: 1**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT: REWRITING STORY!

Okay well after rereading this story...I cringed...okay so yea I rushed with all these chapters and didn't know what I was doing or putting myself in so I decided to rewrite this whole story and I'm changing almost everything but not the plot, no that's staying I'm just rewriting it. So yea it might take me half a year or less maybe more because the finals are here projects are due that I haven't done yet so...yea...I'm like a sitting duckling here...^^"

okay well that's all from me hoping you guys look fonward to the future rewritten chapters and all because I am *shot* ahem! Well yea that's it bu-bye! ^^


End file.
